Switching Sides
by unicornsrule
Summary: Bella Swan is 17. She has money, beauty, envy, a long line of guys and plenty of trouble. But one reckless night too many leads her father to enforce a different kind of punishment that leads her to question whose side is she on? Inspired by New Moon
1. Flip Side

A/N: Like many of you I'm guessing, I recently saw the Twilight Saga: New Moon film and was more taken by a certain character than in the books. Hence, I was totally inspired to write this story. It's a bit different from the norm, but I hope that you will like it anyway.

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, is it wrong to want to own Taylor Lautner?

Bella Swan's bored. She's bored and she's distractedly picking at her manicure and resentfully counting the dollars she's now depositing onto the lush thick piled carpet at her feet. So far she's wasted roughly sixty bucks, and she's only been sat here for five minutes, five long torturous minutes, waiting for that bloody door to open. How much longer can they be? It's only a stupid car, right? She'll just buy another one, maybe this time she'll get the custom pink Hummer H2 she's had her eye on.

The door flings open and Bella stands, stretching out the creases on her Gucci pantsuit. About fucking time, she thinks, picking up her clutch and waltzing past her father. She perches on the edge of her daddy's desk and scowls at the damage her nails have been subjected to as a direct result of tedium. Angela will just have to re-do them this afternoon, she'll call in right after she's cleared up this little misunderstanding.

Charlie Swan stares at his daughter frowning at her hand as if she hasn't got bigger issues to contend with. He knows he's let her run rings around him since her mother died, and that maybe she hasn't been as disciplined as she should have been, but when you lose your wife and almost lose your daughter on the same day, you tend to let things like that slide a little. They become far less important than having your little girl for one more day.

But, enough was enough and things were going to change, and boy isn't she in for a shock.

Bella's head snaps up as the door slams.

'Daddy, there's no need to give me a headache as well…'

'Bella, quiet.'

She watches her father's face as he steps around his desk and sits in his chair.

'Take a seat Bella.'

She doesn't like his tone of voice one little bit. He hasn't spoken to her like that since before, well since before that day.

'Da-dd-y…' She elongates the word sweetly, but Charlie cuts her off.

'No Bells. This time you went too far. People could have been killed.'

Bella giggles and presses her palm to her lips exaggeratedly. 'Oh daddy don't be so dramatic, it was just a bump.'

'JUST A BUMP?' Charlie slams his hands on the desk as he stands. 'Have you even seen your car?'

It was true there was less car and more scrap metal and torn fabric left to her red candy V6 convertible Ford Mustang, but she'd driven that car for at least a month. Anyone would be looking to get their next ride anyway, just this time she wouldn't be able to trade it, so what?

Bella bats her eyelashes a few times and flashes what she hopes is an appropriately apologetic smile, apparently this time Charlie needs a little reassurance, but he doesn't give in like he normally does and tell her to 'hop along angel and try to stay out of mischief.' Instead his face becomes increasingly darker at the same rate his knuckles become whiter.

'Bella Swan, what the hell were you thinking?'

She summons up last night and the hazy pictures that constitutes her memory of the worst party this year, and probably her hottest lay.

Jessica had been whining on and on about going to this dumb jock's house, and trying to hook up with him, under some false pretence that he'd asked her to go because he fancied her. Bella hadn't the energy to explain how he'd winked and licked his lips at Bella when he'd leaned in to ask Jess.

She'd only rolled her eyes in response and mentally turned down the invite. It was pathetic how much Jessica cared what these losers thought of her, they would never amount to anything and Bella couldn't wait to leave them all behind to their miserable existences and rot in Forks. She had no intentions of staying here long term, it wasn't even her choice to come in the first place. The glittering lights of the city beckoned, and as soon as she got the friggin chance she was out of here.

They'd arrived late, by Bella's insistence and definitely not Jessica's desperation to get to James before he fucked some other teen hottie lining up for his attentions.

She parked her newly valeted Mustang across the street and let Jessica drag her up the pathway to the only house pulsating with people on this block. Bella frowned at the mass of bodies lined along the hallway. God she hated socialising with these reprobates, sitting around pretending to care what they were actually saying to her, it was so below.

In the kitchen, James was stood on the table chugging a bottle of beer, his raised arm caused his t-shirt to lift and reveal a washboard stomach Bella almost approved of. Maybe, she thought, whilst scanning the room for other potentials. As usual it was the same loser guys that frequented every party she'd ever been to since she moved here two years ago. Nothing ever changes in Forks.

James spotted them and jumped off the table, landing clumsily at their feet, and showering Bella with spilt beer. Ew gross, she was definitely never wearing this dress again.

'Hey foxy ladies! We've been waiting for you.' He picked up two paper cups half filled with warm beer, wavering slightly as he offered them. Jessica embarrassingly blushed deeper than the crimson Herve Ledger mini she was attempting to wear and took the cup; Bella sighed in despair and stared at the ceiling. Who did they think she was?

'I only drink champagne or clear spirits.' She said slowly, as if talking to a child. Jessica practically spat out the mouthful she was gulping and nodded the same. Bella rolled her eyes and walked out.

'Hey Bella! Come join us babe.'

Bella recognised his face from some other party. She winced at his over-familiarity but strolled over to their group regardless, the guy might be a loud-mouthed arse but from what she recalled he definitely knows what else to do with his tongue.

The next few hours passed in a blur as bottle after bottle of sub-standard champagne evaporated, making everything nicely hazy, just the way Bella liked it. She would like to experiment with more chemical substances, but her dad being the chief of police kind of put a dampener on that kind of activity.

This is where her mind turns to Polaroid snaps. Jessica irritating her, someone's hand on her thigh, dark brown espresso eyes, more champagne, James leaving the sofa with Jessica, replaced by dark russet skin, pearly white smile, soft lips, more champagne, cool air, heated kisses, large hands on her breasts, her hands on rippled muscles, undoing buttons, mouths open, his tongue on her nipple, her mouth on hot skin, his hands thrusting her against him, rubbing herself on flesh hard as steel, her hand wrapped around him, his fingers dipped inside her, moans, hard kisses, bodies quivering, quick clean up, bathroom, vomit splattered sink, hers? James trying to kiss her, Jessica yelling, russet skin, more champagne, not the same guy, oops, truth or dare, keys, top down, in the back, wind in her face, so many stars, stop the car! on the cliffs, sea is calm, hands around her waist, bright lights, loud crunch, sirens, and now, pretty much, here.

'No-one was injured.'

'Luckily for you or you would be facing a lot worse I can tell you.' Charlie sits down, runs a hand over his face and looks straight at Bella. She can tell this isn't going her way.

'Daddy please, I wasn't driving, I haven't done anything wrong.'

'That's not the point and you know it. You were under-age drinking, you lied to me about going to Jessica's for a sleepover. You let some guy drive your car, leave it in the middle of the cliff road so someone else could smash it into tiny pieces. You are lucky to be alive Bella and so is everyone else you were with, and you're grounded.'

Bella stares open mouthed. Charlie has never grounded her. 'Till when?'

'I haven't decided young lady. Till you can prove you're trustworthy.'

He is serious, she realises quickly, and pulls a few tears out of the bag.

'I'm sorry Daddy, I'm not myself right now, since mom died…'

'Bella, that might have worked a year ago but I aint falling for your tricks this time.' He watches her face fall and almost gives in.

'But I have to go shopping for a new car?'

His resolve strengthens and he starts tidying papers on his desk. Somehow he'll get his Bella back. 'Already did it Bells. It's right outside.'

Bella hops up excitedly and runs to the window.

'I can't see it Daddy, is it the custom pink like I showed you?'

'Not quite.' He replies, thinking of the garish super shiny monster truck his daughter had pointed out on TV the other day. 'It is a truck though. Come on I'll show you.'

An excited squeal escapes Bella's lips as she watches her father pick up a bunch of keys and shrug on his jacket. She tenderly places his hat on his head and kisses his cheek. She knew it couldn't be all bad, her Daddy still loves her enough to buy her the best. Her new suede ankle boots clack satisfyingly expensive against the tiled flooring and everyone's head turns towards them. She loves being the centre of attention, and for good reason, she's skinny, beautiful and has a trust fund the size of most people's dream lottery win. Her lawyers had done an excellent job in getting a settlement fee as large as they had, enough to pay for the reconstructive plastic surgery on her face and keep her in Jimmy Choos for a long time to come.

She practically skips behind her father across the parking lot, eager to see herself surrounded by all that chrome. Jessica is going to be soooo jealous when she pulls into school on Monday, wait a minute, where is Jessica? Did she not come with us in the car? Oh well, she'll get over it. Oommph…

'Dad these are real suede, you could have warned me.' Bella says as she peels herself from her father's back and curses loudly.

'Bella, this is your new truck.'

Her eyes lift from where she's rubbing at the toe of her boot and focuses on the monstrosity before them. Words fail her.

'I know it's not what you're used to Bells…'

'Not what I'm used to? This is a frickin joke right?' Her heart sinks as Charlie shakes his head.

'Fraid not sweetheart.'

'Then I don't want it.'

Charlie grabs her arm as she makes to flounce off. 'There is no alternative, you either take it or go without. Those are your choices Isobella.'

She snatches her arm back and huffs noisily. 'I'm not driving that…that thing!'

Charlie leans in and retrieves the keys from the ignition. 'No you're right about that. You're going to fix her up.' Bella's eyes widen, her mouth forming a wide 'O' 'With help of course, every Saturday until it's like new.'

Bella half listens to her father droning on about learning to be responsible and the value of money blah blah blah, and pictures herself sunbathing on the grass whilst some oil streaked hottie, fixes her truck, with his shirt off, of course, flexing his well developed muscles and working up a sweat. They would have a dirty, steamy affair in his workshop and when her brand spanking new truck was finished, she could get back to her party life and the quest for stardom. It's perfect, perhaps Daddy isn't so silly after all.

'Ok I'll do it.' She interrupts and flashes Charlie a beaming smile. 'You're so right, I need to learn to appreciate things, take an interest in the beautiful, dirty side of life. I'll do it. When do I start?'

Charlie looks at his daughter in confusion. He'd have sworn it would've taken a lot more persuasion than that to get her to go along with this, but maybe he's been wrong about her, maybe she is more grown up than he gives her credit for. 'Next weekend. I've booked you into the Black's garage, Jacob will be helping you.'

'Jacob Black?' Bella screeches. 'No way! He's a little boy and he has a hu-ge crush on me! It's too gross, he's like family! Get me someone older, more muscled, more…experienced, god anyone but Jacob!'

Charlie chuckles as Bella stomps away from him, fury kicking at her heels. That's more like it, he thinks to himself, poor, poor Jacob.


	2. On the Bright Side

**All week Bella tries her hardest to get her stupid new rust-bucket fixed by anyone but the little kid she used to make sandcastles with on La Push Beach, back when they were barely out of diapers. Charlie took her there every summer, until she turned 12, grew breasts and got sick of Jacob throwing seaweed at her and trying to dunk her in the surf. She's hardly seen Jake since then, and really doesn't want to get reacquainted, but it's like someone deliberately went around to all the garages in Forks and told them not to accept the damn thing for money, begging or bribery.**

'**Dad, did you by any chance go round to all the garages in town and tell them not to take my truck?' Bella asks whilst fishing around the fridge. She finds a cheese string and decides it will do for breakfast at least.**

'**Honey, I don't know what your talking about. Now get your coat I have to be in the office early so I'm dropping you off first.' Charlie smiles as Bella flounces back up the stairs muttering something about trust funds and leaving home. She's been threatening that one all week, and when she realised it wasn't having the desired effect, she took matters into her own hands. **

**Charlie has to admit, he's pretty proud of his daughter for having the initiative to go out and try to make the best of a bad situation, even if it's at his expense, at least she has the gumption to not just accept what life throws at her. He's had to pull in some heavy favours with the local businesses not to accept what she was offering though. He may have frozen her account until the grounding was over, but Bella is more than capable of striking a business deal, he should know, he taught her himself.**

**Upstairs, Bella pulls on her Burberry trench over a Dolce and Gabanna long sleeved scarf dress. She slips on a pair of YSL black patent pumps and prays she won't have to go out in the rain too much today. Her hair is pulled back into a tight ponytail, her eyes framed, cheeks blushed, and lips glossed. She chooses her Marc Jacobs black parachute bag, dons her biggest Chanel sunglasses, and skips down the stairs to join Charlie in the patrol car. Every morning this week she's had to get a lift to school in the un-coolest car in Forks, but she's damned if people actually recognise it's her.**

'**Bella you don't have to wear those things you know. Just accept your punishment and be done with it.'**

**Bella looks at her father like he's grown two heads, not that he can tell as the frames take up half her face. **

'**And you don't have to publicly humiliate me like this you know. You could just buy me a Hummer and be done with it.' She mimics his tone, folds her arms over her chest and sighs all the way to campus. **

**Never wanting to say this out loud, Bella thinks to herself how lucky she is to be one of the first in school today, at least no-one will see her get out of a cop car for the fifth day in a row. The parking lot is nearly empty apart from geeky Mike Newton's car in it's usual spot by the front door, a couple of teacher's cars as far from the entrance as possible, and a shiny new Volvo she doesn't recognise. Wow the excitement.**

**She quickly jumps around the puddles and ducks under the overhang of roof outside the cafeteria, before the mist turns into big fat raindrops, and almost crashes into a tiny figure coming the other way.**

'**Oh my god is that Burberry?' The small thing shrieks, grabbing Bella's arms and twirling her around. 'And don't tell me that's the newest Marc Jacobs Parachute?'**

**Bella feels dizzy, and deaf, and a little bit excited. No-one around here appreciates her designers. If she told Angela her shoes were Christian Louboutin she would just tell her to give them back to him then. A fashion friendly newbie was good news indeed.**

'**Have you had breakfast? Do you want to join me and my family?' The little one continues, bouncing up and down and making Bella smile involuntary. **

**Bella has instantly clocked the Julian Macdonald black mini she was so close to buying the other weekend, teamed with leggings and patchwork Zanotti pumps, it's cute and effortless. Her hair is ink black and spiked high, while her face is the most intricate of artwork Bella has ever seen. Powders and shadows merge and contrast, creating a mist of colour around her eyes, whilst lacy butterflies painted in silver adorn her subtly rosy cheeks. It's intensely skilful and exquisite to look at, and Bella hopes with all her fingers crossed she's here to stay.**

**A velvety smooth voice interrupts the shrieking. 'You'll have to excuse my sister, she's overwhelmed with all the new-ness.' **

**Bella looks up startled, as the face that belongs to the voice is a thousand times more stunning, almost sparkling with beauty, eyes brilliant green, skin luminously clear, lips invitingly pink and a dress sense to die for. His dark grey wool and cashmere overcoat hangs attractively over a black expensive cotton shirt, fitted jeans and Patrick Cox loafers, that all look as if they have been perfectly hand stitched to fit his long lean body. Bella thinks she might be in love.**

'**I'm sorry, I don't think we've met before. I'm Isobella Swan, Bella.' She hold out her hand and the stranger takes it, placing his lips to her skin fleetingly. Her heart flutters.**

'**Edward Cullen, Edward.' He murmurs, his mouth lifting in amusement on one side.**

'**Alice Cullen, Alice. We've just moved here, there's more of us inside, come on Bella.'**

**Without warning, Alice drags Bella into the school cafeteria and over to a large round table where, she assumes, three more of the family are sat comparing schedules. **

'**OMG Rosie, it's the new Marc J!' Alice mock whispers to a startled blonde and points to an empty chair. 'Sit' she directs at Bella.**

**Edward smirks at her as he passes behind her and slides into the seat opposite. He raises his eyebrows in a 'I told you so' kind of way, but Bella just smiles, feeling like she's being hypnotised.**

'**Bella, this is my brother Emmett,' She points to a large guy wearing an Ed Hardy hoodie and Ralph Lauren jeans. His blond hair is cropped close and fingered with wax, he leans over and bear hugs Bella before she can say hi. **

'**This is Emmett's girlfriend, Rosalie.' The Blonde is less enthusiastic and merely looks Bella up and down, before deciding she's passed whatever test she just judged her against.**

'**Is it true?' She asks Bella stiffly. Bella nods and hands over the bag, using the chance to check out Rosalie at the same time. Her long gleaming blonde hair is the picture of radiance, not a frizz or split end in sight, despite the drizzle and humidity. She's wearing a simple nude shift dress, probably Missioni, cinched in with a tight belt and Versace platform heels. Very classy.**

**Rosalie hands back the bag with a nod of approval and Alice carries on.**

'**And this is my boyfriend Jasper.' Jasper salutes Bella, his angelic blonde locks bouncing as his does so. He is sporting a grey Armani suit, made to measure, with white diesel sneakers. He leans over to shake Bella's hand.**

'**Don't worry, I don't want to look at your bag, but if you're wearing Gucci knickers I wouldn't mind checking those out, ouch.'**

'**Jasper pack it in.' Alice warns as he retakes his seat rubbing the back of his head.**

**Bella can't help but giggle at the unorthodox but somewhat strikingly beautiful family sat before her. She had a feeling they more 'her' kind of people. Smart, sophisticated and obviously well groomed. They reek of money and style, with enough street-savvy to suggest they have actually 'been places' and 'met people'. She turns to Alice with a sparkle in her eye.**

'**What's your timetable like?'**

**The sprightly nymph at her side digs around in her slouch bag and Bella gawks momentarily.**

'**Er…is that a Balenciaga?' **

**Alice shares a look with Rosalie as they simultaneously start silent squealing. She turns back to Bella, biting her lip. 'Fendi?'**

**In all seriousness Bella replies, 'Baguette.'**

'**Prada?' Alice fires off.**

'**Gauffre.' Bella responds, not missing a beat.**

'**Louis Vitton?'**

'**Monogram.'**

'**Monogram Speedy 30?' Rosalie questions critically.**

'**No, Multicolore Ursula.'**

**Both girls look impressed. 'Chanel?' Alice continues.**

'**2.55.'**

'**Chloe?' Rosalie jumps in, her voice rising with excitement.**

'**Paddington.' Bella shoots back, a tiny smile creeping into her answer.**

**Alice takes a deep breath, 'Hermes Birkin?' She draws out dramatically.**

**Bella pauses for effect.**

'**On the list.'**

**All three girls jump up and start bouncing around the table holding hands and shrieking with glee. Emmett turns to Edward in confusion.**

'**Are they talking about sex toys?'**

'**Sadly not my friend, sadly not.' **

**The boys continue their card game as the girls come back down to earth.**

'**Bella are you doing anything this evening?' Alice asks, breathless with enthusiasm.**

**A huge smile spreads across Bella's face as it dawns on her she could have just about the coolest friends in the world right now, until the dark cloud that is being grounded quickly dampens her blue sky.**

'**Ah shit guys I can't, I'm chained to the fridge for the foreseeable future.'**

'**Ooo! got us rebel on our hands.' Jasper drawls as Bella tries to disappear inside her collar. 'What you do, spike the teacher's lounge muffins?'**

**Alice rolls her eyes as Emmett guffaws loudly and high-fives Jasper. 'No, she totalled her Mustang.' **

**Everyone at the table stops and stares at Bella, emitting a sympathetic chorus of 'ouch', 'dang' and 'fubar', even Rosalie winces.**

'**Anyway…' Alice continues, satisfied everyone is getting the gravity of the situation. 'You're the Chief of Police's daughter right? Just you leave it to us.'**

**Bella looks dumbly at the table but everyone just smiles innocently back at her, as if making bargains with the most authoritarian man in town is an everyday occurrence.**

**Before she can think of something to say that won't make her sound a) incredibly ungrateful, or b) incredibly ungrateful, the bell rings, and the table suddenly erupts into movement.**

'**I'm off like a prom-dress.' Emmett declares as he slings a bag over his shoulder and hugs her again. He hoists Rosalie over his shoulder with ease and heads for the door. 'Let's hit it Jazz.'**

**Jasper holds his hand out for her to shake, but when she accepts it, he deliberately pulls her close. 'I'd have done the muffins.' He whispers in her ear, before sprinting after Emmett.**

'**You did that last year!' Alice reminds Jasper and he pauses in the doorway, holding his index finger on his chin in a pensive pose, and waits for her to join him.**

'**See you later Bella-rina.' Alice sing-songs to her, and hop scotches across the room.**

**Bella is acutely aware she's been left with Edward, and she feels a tingle up her spine as he steps closer to her, making her feel like some kind of prey. His mouth is inches from her neck, causing her to shiver delicately, disturbing the air around them and giving her access to his divine scent. His voice hums on her skin. 'Meet us by the silver Volvo in the parking lot after school, and don't look so worried Bella, Alice knows everything about everyone.'**

**Just as quickly, Edward is gone and Bella is late for class. She hurriedly grabs her bag and makes her way to her English lesson, all the while wondering how Alice could know about her car and her dad being Chief. **

**As she rounds the corner, the lovely Rosalie is waiting. She grabs Bella's arm and loops her own through it, handing her a neatly typed timetable.**

'**I switched classes.' She mutters, by way of explanation, and flings open the door to their classroom, startling the already frazzled Mr Berty, who had, only moments before, been waltzed down the corridor between a tiny pixie-like creature and a hulking great giant. He had heard those rumours about teacher's lounge muffins.**

'**I am soooo sorry to have interrupted your refreshingly thought-provoking lesson on 'The Forbidden attraction between Romeo and Juliet.' The English teacher looks down at his notes and frowns, but Rosalie carries on. 'I bought mine with me.' She holds up an extremely well thumbed copy and bestows Mr Berty a smile worthy of Oscar status. **

**Bella can't help but think that a detention is soon on it's way to adding itself to her incarceration list, when the weirdest thing happens.**

'**Of course, Miss Hale and Miss Swan. Please take a seat, I'll be right back with some more copies.'**

**Everyone is staring and Bella feels like she's just walked in with a movie star. Rosalie leads the way to the empty desks at the back, passing Jessica, who is watching them both with her mouth wide-open. Incidentally, she's isn't speaking to Bella, which suits her just fine as she would only embarrass her in front of her new friends. She actually asked Bella once 'Why is the Miss Universe Pagent winner always from Earth?'**

'**I think we were in the middle of 'Great Expectations'.' Bella murmurs in disbelief as she sits down.**

**Rosalie flips her glossy mane over her shoulder with a perfectly manicured hand, and Bella hides her D.I.Y job she attempted after the disastrous weekend. 'I know, but this is more fun don't you think? I just love a good romance.' **


End file.
